Kush
cannabis = ganja = Hemp = kush KUSH WILL SAVE PLANET EARTH! HEMP, THE PLANT THAT CAN SAVE MOTHER EARTH This necessity will bring life back to our small towns by providing jobs locally . HEMP IS THE NUMBER ONE BIOMASS PRODUCER ON PLANET EARTH: 10 tons per acre ... www.ratical.com/renewables/hemp.html - Cached HEMP, THE PLANT THAT CAN SAVE MOTHER EARTH, Footnotes 7 and 8 HEMP, THE PLANT THAT CAN SAVE MOTHER EARTH ..... When it is gone, American hemp will go on duty again: hemp for mooring ships; hemp for tow lines; hemp for ... www.ratical.com/renewables/hempFN7-8.html - Cached Show more results from www.ratical.com JUNGMAVEN: "Hemp Will Save The Earth" | Facebook JUNGMAVEN wrote a note titled "Hemp Will Save The Earth." Read the full text here. www.facebook.com/note.php?note_id=237598130596 - Cached Hemp will save the Earth | Facebook Hemp will save the Earth is on FacebookSign up for Facebook to connect with Hemp will save the Earth. Hemp will save the Earth ... www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=2585906264 - Cached Video results for hemp will save the earth HEMP Hugh Downs 20 20 ABC Hemp will SAVE OUR EARTH 10 min - Apr 17, 2009 www.youtube.com Help Save the Earth, Time to Subsitute Hemp ... current.com The Hemp and Cannabis Foundation |Save the Earth. Restore hemp ... Save the Earth. Restore hemp! Cubpizythiyaezn-200x148-cropped. Published January 15, 2009 @ 02:23PM ... HEMP WILL SAVE THE PLANET!!! It's the tree of life. ... www.change.org/hemp/blog/view/save_the_earth_restore_hemp - Cached Help Save the Earth, Time to Subsitute Hemp for Oil | Water | AlterNet Don't make the "hemp will save the world" argument because it is bogus and will ..... The sooner we act to restore hemp, the better for life of Earth! ... www.alternet.org/.../help_save_the_earth,_time_to_subsitute_hemp_for_oil/ - Cached HEMP, THE PLANT THAT CAN SAVE MOTHER EARTH, Footnote 6 HEMP, THE PLANT THAT CAN SAVE MOTHER EARTH .... But hemp will produce every grade of paper, and government figures estimate that 10000 acres devoted to hemp ... www.ratical.org/renewables/hempFN6.html - Cached Hemp - Could Save America Hemp - Could Save America The Weed That Can Change The World ... 4) The bark of the hemp stalk contains bast fibers which are among the Earth's longest ... www.rense.com/general49/could.htm What is the property? If it had to respond to the following question: What is the slavery? and it would respond simply: It is a murder, my thought immediately would be included/understood. It would not need one long parrafada one to demonstrate that the power to prevail to the man of its thought, will and personality is a death and life power, and that to turn a man into slave is to assassinate it. Therefore, why to this other question: What is the property? I cannot also respond: It is a robbery, without having the certainty of being understood, even though this second proposal is not more than the transformed primemera? (…) - ok ok. i know you by now, OH HAI! BY NAO, YOU' DON'T WANT MOAR! YOU SAY: TL;DR AMIRITE? BUT MAYBE YOU WERE LOOKING FOR ANOTHER KIND OF KUSH? Kush or Cush or Coosh may refer to: *Kingdom of Kush, an ancient nation in northeastern Africa comprising large areas within present-day Egypt and Sudan *Hindu Kush, a mountain range in Afghanistan *Kush (cannabis), a family of potent cannabis strains named for the Hindu Kush *Kush (film), an indy film about the potent cannabis strain *Kush (band), a US rap metal band *''The Kush, an album by the rapper Havoc *Kush Games, a now-defunct game development studio *"Kush", an episode of the science fiction series ''Sanctuary *Kush Housing Association, a social landlord in London, England *Kush (maize), a cornmeal preparation similar to grits or polenta p.s. CIA alliances in Haiti: In the 1980s to early 199Os, the CIA worked to keep the corupt Haitian military and political leadership in power. As usual, the CIA turned a blind eye to their clients' drug trafficking. In 1986, the Agency added some more names to its payroll by creating a new Haitian organization, the National Intelligence Service (SIN). SIN was purportedly created to fight the cocaine trade, though SIN officers themselves engaged in the trafficking, a trade aided and abetted by some of the Haitian military and political leaders."We had problems in Haiti, where friends of ours -- that is, intelligence sources in the Haitian military -- had turned their facilities, their ranches and their farms over to drug traffickers. Instead of putting pressure on that rotten leadership of the Haitian military, we defended them. We held our noses, we looked the other way, and they and their criminal friends distributed, through a variety of networks, cocaine in the United States -- in Miami, in Philadelphia, New York and parts of Pennsylvania." - (Jack Blum in testimony before Congress) CIA Narco-colonialism in the 20th Century The 1980's CIA collusion with allied drug traffickers lead to the formation of a ... The CIA's drug dealing assets would be permitted to continue their ... ciadrugs.homestead.com/files/outline.html http://ciadrugs.homestead.com/files/outline.html#books http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kush http://www.flickr.com/search/?q=kush%20marijuana&w=all&m=tags LifeOfAnOutlaw July 06, 2007 (less info) Lyrics High 'Til I Die Loced 'Til they smoke me The Shit don't stop Til my casket drop I'm High 'Til I Die Loced 'Til they smoke me The Shit don't stop Til my casket drop I'm High 'Til I Die Loced 'Til they smoke me Shit don't stop The shit don't stop Game rules Ain't got time for fools Money on my mind So my nine rules Time to make wieght Niggas gettin' crazy paid Hate bitches for the games they play So nigga Pull quick But better be quicker Than the next mutha fucka On the trigger Cause I'm static Startin' to be a fuckin' habit Gotta keep my automatic Or get my ass kicked When I'm travelin' It's kind of puffin' I drive a bucket Little Thug Life nigga Screaming Fuck It I love to throw my middle finger to the police And no bucks, no justice, no peace I'm smoking blunts 'til I pass out coughing Yah nigga getting assed out Rollin' and my niggas Glass out Drving fast Talking to bitches Whipping cash out I'm with my niggas So fuck the suckas I'm bucking brothas Smokin' chronic mutha fuckas Causing ruckus It's the last of the drank Pull over Can't hear a damn thang Sober High 'Til I Die Loced 'Til they smoke me The Shit don't stop Til my casket drop I'm High 'Til I Die Loced 'Til they smoke me The Shit don't stop Til my casket drop High 'Til I Die Loced 'Til they smoke me The Shit don't stop Til my casket drop I'm High 'Til I Die Loced 'Til they smoke me Shit don't stop The shit don't stop Lord help me save me Mama keep praying for a young mutha fucker Trying to duck an early grave In the city where you can't tell the fakes From the snakes Enemies from phonies Friends from your homies Around the corner theres another nigga waiting to jack He don't know I got a glock Till his ass get shot Like a mutha fuckin' Thug disease Claiming Peace Like they mutha fuckin' trustin' me Hey, what's up with bitches trying to screw me Do me cause I did a movie Throw the pussy to me But before they never knew me Rather die then let yah Play me for like a Busta And with my glock I'm a plotin' ass rotten mutha fucka Hey don't let that movie fool yah Let me school yah Screaming Thug Life nigga When I do yah It's the last of the drank Pull over Can't hear a damn thang Sober the end of song High 'Til I Die Loced 'Til they smoke me The Shit don't stop Til my casket drop http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxNTvHSNIYQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxNTvHSNIYQ Category:Other Category:Kush Category:CIA Category:Fads Category:Marijuana Category:Hindu Category:Mountain Ranges Category:Strains Category:Indicas